


never been a holy man

by beforeallthis



Category: Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeallthis/pseuds/beforeallthis
Summary: one word prompt: throat





	never been a holy man

His hands tighten and he hates that he knows how this feels; flesh, spine and a pulse under his own.

And then. 

His hands grasp and he loosens them for a second only to clamp them down harder.

This.

His hands, yes, Kyle Barnes with his hands around someone’s throat. Someone said he was a good man despite it - despite his bruised hands and his black eye - and they won’t ever know that he’s a good man because of it. 

(If said someone was there now. Well. Different story.)

They breathe _outcast_  and it’s the loudest thing he’s heard, like their throats weren’t being crushed underneath his callouses. Something pushes back from the inside and the veins turn dark, blood runs black. Anderson mutters something holy and Kyle only knows because the man underneath him screams something animal. 

_Never been a holy man._

‘Kyle.’

_Father, forgive me._

‘Outcast.’

_Father._

Crack.

It ends with a crack.

The thing inside him does not come out. Crack. They both drop to the floor and Kyle has a dead body underneath him, eyes wide and staring, jaw locked open, veins bulging - he still had something left to say. 

‘Oh dear God,' Anderson sputters. He tries not to drop his Bible. 

A dead body underneath him. He cannot remember his name. The black thing should swirl and pool upside down, cling to the surface and swallow them whole. It does not. A breath, nothing. They wait for the next step that does not happen. And then there’s the fact he just killed a man.

Anderson finally lets go of his Bible. 


End file.
